I Hate Suprises
by TajM
Summary: Sure, James knew from the moment he first saw Lily Evans on the train that she was 'the one'. Only it took Lily some more time, seven years more that is. And when she finally realized it, she was in for a nasty shock. [A long oneshot!]


**I Hate Surprises**

**Summary- Sure, James knew from the moment he first saw Lily Evans on the train that _she was the one_. Only it took Lily some more time- seven years more that is. And when she finally realized it- she was in for a nasty shock. A long one-shot!**

**Disclaimer- Nope, I still don't own it! **

**A/N- So I hear one-shots help you get over writers block… goodness I hope that's true! I got this weird idea about two hours ago while finalizing the packing! The movers are coming tomorrow and I had to finish the details on decide what I'm taking on the plane and what's going on the ship. You see we're moving half way around the world in about 13 days… urgh! Everything is very crazy and hectic… So other then that I still don't know what I'm going to do with S.B.L.Y.L.E- I have some ideas but since I want it to be but 4 chapters it has to be REALLY good… so I'm back to square one all over again! (Suggestions for it would be wonderful!) Also chapter 15 for Small Steps should be coming soon! I love how I can get ideas for that story so easily- because it's so broad that everything works! I love that… I think this one may be pretty okay too (I haven't started writing it yet!) So since no one really reads this anyways I'll let you go on!**

**I personally LOVE reading one-shots, but don't expect very many people to read this- but that's really okay! But if you do read it I would LOVE it if you would leave a review! Thanks!**

**DEDICATED TO THE AWESOME HMS MARAUDERS WHO I LOVE (LIKE SISTERS!) AND WILL MISS HORRIBLEY! With fanfiction we always have another way to keep in touch!**

Wait… what was going on with her? This was so weird… she needed to check her vital signs or something because this definitely is NOT happening… wait is this really happening? Somewhere her subconscious mind was yelling "FACE IT SISTER- IT ALREADY HAPPENED! WAAAYYYY PAST THE POINT OF NO RETURN!" while the more reasonable part of her said, "No Lily Evans get a hold of your self! This is not what it seems like… You'll wake up any minute now and find out it was just a nasty dream."

But even the sane part of her knew that was a total lie. She already planned everything out- and this was so off schedule, she hated that, she never expected it, she hated that even more, but somewhere that subconscious part of her was screaming once again, "IT'S NOT A BAD THING!"

No Lily hadn't become an unwed mother or murdered some one. She hadn't gotten expelled, or failed the N.E.W.T's… it was something much worse.

Lily Evans _fell in love. L-O-V-E, love… _she knew it was true love….with _James Potter. _

If someone told her that even one year ago, she would have exploded of anger and disgust. Hogwarts' number one same-house enemies… the two who made arguing a spectator sport. James Potter the same guy she had loathed with her whole heart and disheartened every time he persistently asked her out, the immature prankster who only she was immune to the charm of. And now after all those year she felt weak in the knees every time she was with him… but not in the same school girl crush like all the other female Hogwarts population… in another strange feeling of butterflies in your stomach right before something big.

So far in this year as they where both heads and Lily saw a totally new side of him. Sometime between the middle of sixth year and the beginning of seventh he changed. For the better, definitely. Since he wasn't pranking on every poor living sole she respected him more, and got to know him better. And something inside of her told her that, he hadn't changed… that this is how he was all along… he just dropped the ego and that made Lily like him even more.

The way he ran his fingers through his hair that once annoyed the living day lights out of her she know found _cute_. His annoying smirk was know another way of him to tease her in a gentle way- unlike how it used to be just his way of showing off after another cruel or egotistical attempt at something.

It was sweet the way he would stay up with her in the common room past midnight studying for a potions or transfiguration test the other day, with remarks like:

"Lily Flower if _you_, the smartest witch of our year- are studying this hard for the test... the rest of us are doomed, aren't we?"

Making her blush out-of-character. She used to be very used to his wit. It made her guilty seeing him the next day though. With a sleepy feel to him and dark circles underneath his eyes. Seeing her eye him with the mixture of guilt and concern he just smiled (that swoon worthy smile) and laugh it off as, "_I_ was the one who wanted to spend time in your presence no matter the consequences- and I swear it was worth it."

She loved the loyalty he had- it was honestly overwhelming and his compassion for his friends. She realized it herself around her third year that one of his best friends was a werewolf- Remus Lupin. Without a hint of prejudice about his _condition _that was no way under his control they became even closer friends with a bond that no one could break. He researched every spare minute for three years and finally he Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew became animagus. Illegal ones at that as he told Lily one night where he had no other choice then but to- scared that she would judge him but all she could do was understand and be in awe of him more because of it. (Of course not before yelling at him.)

She loved how she could be so light hearted around him- loose her composure and have _fun_. Yes _fun_, now that his sense of humor was no longer annoying it was amusing. She wondered how she ever hated it. He joked about everything- but not in that annoying "doesn't realize reality" way but more of a good humored one.

The type that would make her forget being upset over the fact that her sister corrigibly uninvited her to her wedding (not that Lily really wanted to go or anything). She was upset just remembering that this useless bickering since she started Hogwarts wasn't like them when they where younger- best of friends, but just watching James overreact (in a comical way) about how she was better of not going to a wedding that month because what happened at one he went to last year (a long over exaggerated story but all in good fun) and talking about the jinxes he would cast on Vernon (Petunia's then fiancé).

"_That's okay, I think that weddings are grossly over exaggerated anyways," she shrugged off. _

"_Oh, Lily Flower, don't worry- ours won't be."_

"_Ours?" she questioned- amused raising her eyebrow._

_"Yup, it'll be close to perfection."_

_"Pray tell why?" _

_"Well for starters- we would have the best location. The gardens! Overly decorated with nothing but lilies! Every type too! All the colors and variations! Pink and Violet and Blue… and Lilies of the Valley, Mountain Lilies and… water lilies!"_

_"What's with all the lilies?" she asked playing along now._

_"Because it matches my beloved's name and I want signs of her everywhere," he started making Lily roll her eyes in disgust of all the cheesiness- but it was kind of sweet in a weird way. "And of course WHITE ones… they add to the whole classic wedding theme?"_

_"James what are you on?"_

_"But that's just the floral décor. The meal can e easily planned later though, only the cake will have to be chocolate considering that you are a chocoholic and all!"_

_"I am not," she started to protest._

_"…And with the cheesy and ugly bride and groom figurines on top! Best man for me definitely will be Sirius- with Remus and Peter as the usher-person-people. Maid of Honor Alice for you?"_

_Lily nodded. "You are so weird. Did you steal Alice's wedding magazines again?" _

_"No- not recently. And maid of honors… well that I'm not sure of completely but I'm betting Rachelle and Genevieve. And our parents will be sitting in the front rows on their designated sides. Our mums- heck maybe even my dad… getting all teary that their babies are getting married while your father most likely would be staring daggers at me. He'd have giving me "the speech" when he first met me. He won't like me."_

_"James **I **don't like you!"_

"_Music- oi Lils you're the expert on the arts and stuff so I'll take you're call."_

_ "A string quartet?"_

_"Perfect and for the reception…"_

_"Some band of 6th year students desperate for some kind of gig?" _

_"Perfect as well! What else do we have to cover for our wedding? Oh yah- clothes… What color do you want to wear Lily? White, off-white, hot pink?" _

_"Ivory. A really light ivory."_

_"Cool. And I'll wear… green…"_

_"Hey!" Lily said. "No groom of mine will wear…"_

_"So you admit it, I'm going to be your husband? Well if you want love I'll settle for traditional black."_

_"I was going to say wear a Slytherin color!" _

_"So is golden and scarlet okay?" He asked grinning broadly._

_"Fine by me." _

_"See that's why you'll be the one I'll marry- you're so fluent in Jamesish. Now what else do we need to cover? The ring Lils! I almost forgot the ring! You'd like something big, right? Something with a large diamond and shiny enough for my Lillers…"_

_She scrunched her nose at that thought. "Eew! I hate jewelry! It'd have to be something simple…Really James what are you ON?"_

_"If you say so love, a simple pretty diamonds ring for my Lily Flower. And now all that's left is- I dare say the honeymoon!"_

_"James don't go there…"_

_"So- Paris, Italy, Hawaii, Japan…"_

_"Interesting tourist options Potter.'_

_"Oh- I'm hoping we could spend more time inside though…"_

_"See that's why I said don't go there!"_

_"Go where?"_

_"You know what I mean James Potter!"_

_"Anyways, when we were picking out music we forgot one aspect- picking out our song…"_

_"Well Mr. Wedding Planner I'll leave that one last thing up to me and my future husband."_

_"Well what do you mean? He's sitting right here. But the best part- the one that will make this wedding the best is the fact that I'll-"_

_"James I thought that 5 year old girls planned their weddings- not 17 year old boys…"_

_"-have the most beautiful brilliant bride possible." He finished looking away for a second. _

_"Jaammmess," she groaned throwing a pillow at him. "Dream on…"_

_"What? What did I say?"_

She had started calling him by his name- James- not his surname- Potter this year. It was a large step though… but it came quite naturally and after that everything else followed. It unraveled from there. Darn it, she wished she could take it back, it would make everything else so much easier then.

_"Now little firsties now that you are part of Gryffindor the dormitory is this way he said leading them towards the dungeons._

_"Potter!" Lily scolded._

_"Anyways there are some specific rules of what you must do. You have to address all the seventh years in your house with the title "king of the universe" and-"_

"_James just cut it out now!" she snapped spying the confused looks on the faces of the first years. "You're head boy- please act like it!"_

_"Well Lils- WAIT A SECOND! YOU JUST CALLED ME JAMES! DIDYA HEAR THAT FIRSTIES? SHE CALLED ME J-A-M-E-S!"_

_"Isn't that your name sir- um-I mean Mr. King-of-the-universe- James sir?" stuttered a confused boy._

_And even though Lily knew she should have snapped back at James she found herself laughing. _

His passion was amazing too. He did everything to the fullest with zest and dedication. It was evident in the fact that he loved Quiditch- being a chaser on the team since second year, and captain for 2 years now. He was amazing in the air- and even Lily who didn't really like Quiditch could tell that he was really good. He used to be arrgant because of his abilities- in Quiditch, in girls, in being able to get awesome greats without even having to study hard (which she hated to admit but was kind of jealous of before). But now he was more modest about his abilities, definitely a lot more modest.

And about his passion it was even more evident in his the fact that he was as strongly against dark magic as she was. He was a pureblood who understood Voldemort and wanted nothing more (it may come as a by product to the fact that both his parents are aurors) then get out of school and join something just like Lily did. And he was also the one who continuously defended Lily all those years in school, even when being defended was the last thing she wanted.

_A greasy haired 12-year-old Severus Snape walked up to Lily Evans with his wand pointed straight at her. _

"_What the Heck did you do that for? Do you really think I needed you help back in class you insufferable know-it-all Mudblood!"_

"_Fine whatever… I'm sorry I just tried to be nice!" she had begun to realize that Mudblood must have been a bad word regarding how everyone reacted, and suddenly out of no where a twelve-year-old James Potter made his way to her side. _

"_Take that back Snivellus!"_

"_Oh look it gallant Potter of to save his filthy-blooded damsel in distress!"_

"_Don't you DARE call her that!"_

"_What are you going to make me?" Snape sneered._

"_Potter I don't WANT you to make him!" Lily yelled back at both of them._

_James turned to me and sighed putting his wand down, "Just GO Snape."_

_Snape sneered, "Not so brave are we Sir Gryffindor? Well in that case," he pointed the wand directly at Lily now causing James to whip his out and had Snape down on the ground-cold in about 10 seconds flat. _

"_Potter! What the heck did you do that for?"_

"_Lily, look I'm sorry, but do you have any idea what he called you?" he whispered as the crowd that was made in the corridor started to lessen. _

"_What?" she asked dully, then added. "Mug-blood or something like that. Well it definitely was something bad."_

"_The worst Lils, don't let anyone call you that! It was probably the worst thing the git could come up with. It's what those pureblood maniacs call Muggle-borns. Kind of means something like dirty-blood." But then he waved it away with, "But he honestly doesn't know what he's talking about. The rest of us know that blood really has nothing to do with it. I mean look at that Hufflepuff kid- Hench! His families as old as mine and he can't wave a wand! And I mean- you're the smartest of everyone in our year even if you're from a Muggle family, blood really makes no difference only to idiots like Snape."_

The passion against what was going on in the wizarding world at that time was something that also made her in awe of him/ They where more alike then they realized before, and he was serious when necessary and so easy to talk to that Lily would find herself confiding in him things she never did to even any of her closest friends.

_"So," Lily said walking into the heads common room nudging at the Daily Prophet, "anything other then destruction in there?"_

"_Well Lils, another Muggle killing."_

_She swore under her breath. "And let me guess- it was most likely just for fun, right?"_

_"I guess so Lils. Are you okay?"_

_"Yes… I mean no… yes. James I'm scared. No not for myself. My family, they barely know anything is wrong! And I'm here in Hogwarts quite safe and I don't want to be here anymore… I love Hog\warts- it's been my home but-" _

_"You feel like you've out grown it? You just want to go and DO something?"_

_"Exactly." She had sighed._

_"You're not alone- my parents- they're aurors- I worry about them all the time- but they know what they're doing… and getting themselves into. Lily? What are you planning on doing after Hogwarts?"_

_"I don't know… sometimes I want to be an auror- you know do things in up front- if I get in that is. But then sometimes I want to be a healer- I love charms… I just don't know- but it will definitely have to be something helpful-" _

_"Lils you'll find it."_

_"James you think way too highly of me sometimes… especially when you shouldn't! No need to ask where the Potter is doing after school I take it?"_

_"Nah- I don't, I know I'm right about you and yah I want to be an auror… the ministry already have cleared me and gave me the heads up that I'll be taken in for training."_

_"Oh James- I wouldn't have expected anything less from you."_

_"You didn't expect me to become head boy did you?"_

_"Well- nah, I won't lie to yah James. No."_

_"I feel hurt!"_

_"Not to say that I'm not happy it now and see why you've been chosen!"_

So he grew on her- there was nothing else to it was there? She loved him- she was head over heals in love with the tall jet black messy haired boy with hazel eyes and glasses. She wanted to tell him that. Very badly, she wanted to do that. But after 2 or so years of trying to ask her out and even more of liking her (while playing pranks on her all the same- but never anything overly mean or anything) she guessed he had given up on her. Everything he had done and said this year was just being polite to her pathetic ness she realized recently. He no longer liked her or anything close… nothing more then a friend, like they decided to be, right?

Friends, _just, Friends._

Lily hated that. She wondered if anyone realized it, how she felt about James. It was a bit of a nasty shock for the whole of Hogwarts when they became friends, _just, friends_. The whole school was more like a head quarters for gossiping really. It was as if all that held the order of things together had been thrown way of balance. The "Marauders" weren't really surprised and neither was Alice. Rachelle and Genevieve where slightly confused at _wait- what just happened. Did James POTTER and Lily EVANS just have a civil conversation- one without hexes or swear words? FREAKY! Wait is this a sign of the Apocalypse? Everyone duck and cover! Sacrifice the Slytherins! Hide under desks… SACRIFICE THE SLYTHERINS! It's THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!_

And they have been so for… since February… and now it's April… So that-February, March, April- 3 months. Three months of be _just friends_ with a boy she secretly falling for. She couldn't imagine life outside of school now. Without seeing James everyday- him smiling at her everyday in his genuinely broad smile, without seeing him effortlessly transfigure items and send them playfully her way- enchanting them to follow her all day until she scolded him and do something along the same lines.

Without seeing him greet her morning, "Morning Lils, How's my favorite flower today?" Without feeling his calming presence in the same room that caused her when in a frantic stage (over different things) to relax considerably. It was April- two months left of spending everyday with James, then maybe if she was lucky she would see him every now and then- but it wouldn't be the same. She would no longer have any chance to tell him that anymore- it would be to awkward and she said anything now- and she no longer had a chance…I mean since he didn't feel the same way now.

He had also been her first kiss. Not many people knew that… It wasn't a fact that she advertised freely. Something involving fourth year, Christmas break and a mistletoe was all that you would need to know- but still that was a big deal. What sort of irony was it really that the boy she got her first KISS from would be her first LOVE-? And what type of irony was he also happened to start acting like her friend right before he started to become more to her?

The only good part of not seeing him everyday was that maybe if she didn't see him- she wouldn't continue having all these emotions about him. God she hated him for making her have to feel this way but then again it was an amazing feeling to feel- love… URGH- this was confusing! Now after being a teenager for 4 years now she realized how hard it really was. This was the weirdest paradox- such a cruel quirk of fate really.

Oh and maybe if she was _really_ lucky she would be able to watch him meet someone else- fall in love with her and get married with the lilies, crying mums, best-man Sirius and that indoor honeymoon- SHE WAS SUCH AN IDIOT! Why was it the moment she fell in love with James after all those years of him following her and she had to choose NOW! God- that's why she didn't deserve James, she didn't see it before- how amazing he was…

So it was April… April 19th- only about two months more of wondering about the _what- ifs…_April 19th… April 19… why did that date sound so familiar? Why did it seem to have some sort of ring to it… one that she recognized clearly even when she wasn't thinking it? April 19th… April 19th?

"Lily…Lily? Wake up Flower!"

"What?" she groaned. "It's a Saturday!"

"Sorry Flower- time to get up, up, up!"

Wait- why was that voice so oddly familiar… and calm and…

"James?"

"Yes Lils, open your eyes!"

"James what are you doing in the girls dormitory? What time is it?" she muttered rubbing her eyes sitting up.

"It's just the _head-girl's _dormitory- I hope you don't mind and it's six thirty."

"James!" she cried out. "On a Saturday?"

"Well it's not every day that our Little Lily turns 18!"

"Eighteen?" April 19th… oh that's why it sounds familiar… it was… today was…

"Surprise? Happy Birthday Lily," he said sitting on the bed next to her. "Scoot over."

She groaned but abided. _Wait it was her birthday- how'd the heck did she forget? Goodness she hated surprises/_

"Anyways the girls told me top wake you up by seven- they've got something planned and want you in the Gryffindor dorm by 7:30!"

"Then why'd you have to wake me up at 6:30?"

"Because."

"Aw James I'm a mess- I just woke up and oh let me just brush my teeth!"

"Nah Flower," he said moving a strand of hair out of her face and pushing it behind her ear, "you're beautiful."

_God- I hate it when he does that! It seems so much like flirting- but he doesn't even mean to! That's the worst part! Charming Potter always acts the same and doesn't even realize how much he is making her heart speed up. _

But now it was thumping so loudly she was sure that even he, laying down next to her on the bed casually, could hear it.

"Oh by the way, now I remember why I woke you up so early!" he called pepping up. "Morning Lils! How's my favorite Flower today?" he asked religiously placing a tray of waffles- with syrup, whipped cream and sprinkles in front of her.

"Huh- um… fine, James what are they?"

"Birthday waffles! My mum used to make them everyday on my birthday since I was one- pre-Hogwarts. They're _good_!" He said cutting a piece with the fork and knife and forcing it in her mouth. As she chewed staring at him he said satisfied and smug at the same time, "See I told you so."

Lily opened her mouth to say something-and closed it deciding against it, and instead smiled, "Thanks James. Oh and thanks also for letting me brush my teeth first, the bacteria in my mouth is very fun as well."

"So anyways you're suppose to meet your friends by seven thirty and you'll be done most likely with you're friends little 'surprise' thingy by eight, so would you- if you're not to partied out that is- stop by and celebrate The Marauders way?"

"Um- yah, sure James. I'd love to. But anyways, Alex, Rachelle, and Genevieve _know _how I hate it when they do the surprise birthday thing… But they still insist on doing it!"

"Hey Lils- brighten up! It's your EIGHTEENTH birthday! Besides Lily," he said forcing a cup of orange juice into her hand. "Surprise and other astonishing stuff are really the part of life that makes it so unexplainable and so full of twists and turns! But without them it would be terribly boring, wouldn't it?"

"Anyways," he continued making her eat the last piece of the waffle, "whipped cream and syrup sounds yucky- but together, isn't it a surprisingly nice combination? If we only did what only _seems_ right- and doesn't _feel _right then we'd never have as many Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans as we do today! Heck Hogwarts wouldn't have been a school, there wouldn't be any _Quiditch!_ Lily there wouldn't even be any _Shakespeare!_"Oh no Potter! You've reached my soft spot! No Shakespeare! I guess I must take your risk and surprises road huh?" she said overacting dramatically. "Quite sentimental of you really James."

"Of course, I'll have you know; if I was a Muggle I'd be taking Philosophy 101 or something along those lines."

"Fun, fun, fun Potter. Then you could take psychology with me and then we could crack the problems of all those Muggles that are disturbed!"

"By giving them what they really need."

"What?"

"Beer!"

"James!" she replied shocked.

"What?" he replied in the same tone of voice.

"Beer doesn't solve anything! I'll have you know vodka works better!"

"Oh- and why would you want to work with me then if you hate me so much?"

"James you know I don't hate you."

"Yes you do- well at least you did," he moaned in a child-like manner.

"No- I know that I never _hated _you."

"Yah didn't?"

"Nah. And haven't we been through this before?"

"Yup two time in October when last refused to go out with me!"

"You keep track?"

"Proudly!"

"Anyways, sadly we are not Muggles and are not destined to become physiatrists!"

"Yes, we are witches and wizards destined to be live bait!" he spoke as they both started to laugh for no good reason at all.

"So James you told me to be a bit more impulsive in a way, right?" she said slowly.

"I have fore a while really."

"Well then should I start now?"

"No time like the present Birthday girl."

"James," she whispered turning away sitting up on the bed, not ready to face him yet. She started to turn a deep shade of red, not truly wanting to do through with it- but she kind of had to. "James… I love you."

_God, he's not answering! I knew he didn't feel the same way! I knew it! And now I ruined our friendship too! Oh good going Lily… _

"You love me?" he asked quietly sitting next to her on the bed.

She nodded quietly turning away now, she had to go and blow it. But then she noticed he was smiling.

"Lily you know that I've loved you since I first saw you, I saw us together then. I never thought-but always hoped you'd feel the same way, but I dare say it's one of those really wonderful surprises."

And as he leaned down to kiss her for the first time in over three years, and for the first time for real time, James Potter was definitely the type of person who held great esteem for the element of shock- and this time he was proved absolutely right.

**A/N- So yup um… that was my first one shot! So if you actually did read it please leave me a review!**

**I love reviews from you,**

**Please if you can, do!**

**So very sorry about all the italics! They're supposedly like flash backs! I hope it's not too hard to read- I wanted it to be regular type but something had to separate them more clearly in my opinion! So anyways while typing the middle I was watching _Attack of the Clones_- so yah I wonder if that was any bit evident. I just finished it now- and like the movers are downstairs and me and my laptop/ I-pod and internet connection are keeping ourselves hostage upstairs! Oh and my DVD collection! I love my DVD's! **

**So I don't know how to reply to one-shots so id you'd like to ask questions about anything confusing please say so in a review and I will e-mail you, or I will reply to you in my story S.S. if you want! Just say so in a review (please leave one- those anyone read one-shots? Those anyone read _my _one shots to be more specific? LOL!) **

**Like always,**

**TajM **


End file.
